A Different Ending
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: I didn't like the way 'Home' ended between Connor and Angel. So what do I do when I don't like an ending? I change it of course! A way 'Home' could have ended. FatherSon;AngelConnor


Okay, so I just finished the fourth season of Angel and I was NOT happy!  
I hated the way the episode ended between Connor and Angel.  
So what do I do when I don't like the ending? I change it!

Set in the season 4 finale of Angel. A one-shot of how I think things should have ended.  
I borrowed some of the conversation from the actual episode.

I OWN NOTHING!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Connor, I want to give you everything. I want to take back the mistakes, help you start over."

Connor shook his head. "We can't start over."

"We can. I mean, we can change things." Angel pleaded with Connor as he slowly inched forward.

"There's only one thing that ever changes anything... and that's death. Everything else is just a lie." Tears began to fall from Connor's eyes as he continued. "You can't be saved by a lie."

Angel began to cry at the look of defeat in Connor's eyes. His little boy was in so much pain. How had this happened? How had Angel allowed it to happen?

"You can't be saved at all." Connor reached to activate the explosive strapped to his chest.

With vampire speed Angel flew forward, punching Connor in the chin. As Connor's head flew back Angel pulled the wire from the explosive, rendering it useless.

Connor grabbed a weight and hit Angel over the head. Quickly he got a baseball bat and swung at Angel who ducked out of the way. Grabbing a bowling ball, Angel hit Connor. Connor recovered and punched Angel in the face.

Angel huffed in frustration. this was going nowhere and he had to get the hostages out.

Connor ran at Angel but Angel was too fast. He grabbed Connor and threw him across the room.

Seeing that Connor was down Angel moved to release the people.

"Hurry! Run!" Angel shouted as he released them. The people all ran from the store.

Angel turned to face Connor who was moving to stand up.

"Connor. I know I wasn't there before, and I'm so-"

"No!" Connor yelled angrily. "Do not say you're sorry!"

Angel started to walk toward Connor. "Okay, I won't. But Connor-"

Connor continued talking as though Angel had never spoken.

"You don't understand! You don't know what it was like. It was hell! Always dark, cold, and empty. Holtz, he taught...he taught me to hate you. And I did! I hated you so much! You left me. You, you let him take me." Connor broke off, tears now falling freely.

Angel's eyes filled with tears at Connor's words.

"Connor." Angel choked out. "I love you. You're my son. When Holtz- God Connor it nearly killed me. I tried. Connor, I tried to find a way. Nothing worked. I gave up, and I'm so sorry for that. But Connor, I love you!"

"No. You don't. You can't. Not after...not after everything I've done. The things i said. I sank you to the bottom of the ocean! ... How could you love me after the things I've done."

Angel moved to stand right in front of Connor. "You're my son. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, I will ALWAYS love you! Nothing you do can ever change that."

Connor looked into Angel's tear filled eyes. "Dad...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Connor cried.

Angel pulled Connor to him, wrapping him in his arms. Connor pressed his face into Angel's chest and bunched Angel's shirt in his hands.

"Shh... It's gonna be alright. Everything will be alright." Angel soothed.

Connor's knees gave out due to exhaustion and Angel sank to the ground with him. Angel held Connor tightly, cradling his head against his chest.

"I'm sorry" Connor repeatedly choked out.

As Angel sat there holding his son he knew things would be okay. He would help Connor. He would love and protect him. He would save him.

Angel dropped a kiss on to Connor's head. "I love you, son"

Connor's sobbing calmed a little and in a strained voice he responded. "I love you too dad."

Angel held him tighter as another tear fell.

They would be okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*sigh* if only!

alright well that is how i wanted things to go down.  
hope you enjoyed it.  
please review!


End file.
